MWPP meets big wolf on campus
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: this is the defintion of stupidity
1. Default Chapter Title

**MWPP Meet Big Wolf On Campus**

** **

Hi people, it's me Sirius Blacks Daughter here to bring you a kind of wierd fan-fic. Take the guys from the MWPP days, Big Wolf on Campus, and two of my made up characters (Less and Saraan) and what do you get? Well I really don't know. a blob of un-formed ideas that come together and act really weird. It seems important to just remind every one that I am only 12 and still have a bit of insainity left about me.

I got the idea when my brother started chanel surffing and started watching this show. And I just thought whoa! If we mix these two together we can have a Remus jelous of Tommy, a Lorie and Lily fighting over James, and a Merton wandering around annoying every one like he always does. Well everyone buckle up because here we go…

(Present Times)

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" asked Tommy Dawkins running behind his friend Merton who was ahead.

"Ok, listen." Said Merton stopping "since we messed up the time portal last time it's going to open again. we want to find it, and it's some where in these woods."

"why do we want to find it?" asked Lorie who was also with them.

"remember what happened last time?"

"we want to find it so we can go through it." He said.

"right," said Tommy "but… hey there it is!"

"yes!" said Merton he ran for the portal "last one there's a rotten egg!"

they ran for the together, and jumped in just as it was closing.

{a/n- ok many of you are thinking whats the purpose of this fic and why isn't she focusing on her good fics. Well the answer is I've had two bottels of root beer lots of cotton candy, and powdered sugar. I'm hyper. But I'll still try to write a good story. But anyway the point of this note was to say that now I will be switching veiws when I feel nessesary. I try to develop a plot later, but for now sorry!}

(James's POV)

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I were sitting outside by the lake. It was the evening after the start of our 5th year, and we had escaped from the girls to come out side for a while. Sirius was trying to get the giant squid to surface and we were helping him. We had a branch from the Whomping Willow that was freshly broken off so it was still moving. We had just gotten a tentecal to come up when,

"phoom!" the were a sudden wind that came from no where.

We all jumped up and turned to look. Three people had landed on the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius had changed into Padfoot and was growling at the visitors.

"ok," said Remus "that is so weird. There is no apparating or dissapparting on Hogwarts grounds."

Meanwhile the three people were getting up and shaking their heads. I could hear them mumbling to them selves but couldn't pick anything up. one of them, a boy with black spiked hair looked up at us. A sudden smile formed on his face. He stood up leaving the other boy and girl lying on the ground. Sirius started growling some more and Remus, Peter and I started to hold him back. The other boy and girl stood up too. For a minute we just stood at each other. They were wearing muggle clothing, and defenetly looked like they were muggles.

"what year is this?" asked the girl. She had red hair, and reminded me of an angry Lily.

My friends and I looked at each other.

"1977." Answered Remus

"backward." Sighed the tall boy.

"how'd you get here, and who are you?" I asked now scared.

"oh, there was time por…" the girl jabbed the boy with black hair in the ribs before he could say any more.

"ow!" he yelped "that wasn't nessesary."

"well who are you?" asked Peter.

They looked at each other.

"I'm Lorie." Said the girl with the red hair "that's Tommy." She pointed to the taller boy "and that's Merton. The geek who got us here. We're kind of from the future."

That didn't phase us in the least bit. Sirius looked up at us from the ground and whimpered. 

"he wants to come back." Whispered Remus

I shrugged, and with a pop Sirius was back.

The other three jumped. 

"who are you guys?" asked Tommy

(Tommy's POV)

these guys were really weird. The dog had changed into a boy, and behind us was a castle.

"who, are you?" I asked

"James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter." Said James.

"ok right um, where's the nearest town." Asked Merton.

"down the road, but you can't go there. You're muggles I think." Said Remus.

"we're what?" said Lorie

"Yeah, you're muggles." Sighed Sirius "I'll do the memory charm."

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. then he looked at me and dropped it.

"what the hell did you do to eyes?"

They must have glowed I thought to my self.

"nothing." I answered

"no that was something." said Peter "they were yellow."

Sirius had retrieved the thing that he'd pulled out of his pocket and was holding it, now towards me.

"they did it again." he said nervously "what are you?"

I didn't say anything.

He dropped the stick and changed back into a dog.

(Lily's POV)

"Are you sure?" I asked

"it won't hurt him don't worry." Asurred my friend Less "I just Saw Sirius by the lake in dog form. He was with some one so it'll be the perfect time to embaress him."

"you're his girl-friend!" said Saraan "why do you tourtuer him like this."

"shh!" she told us. We walked up to the front doors, and Less put the dog whistle to her lips.

"wait," said Saraan "what about Remus. Won't it affect him?"

"he's not in wolf form.. shhh. I'm going to blow it."

She placed the whistle to her lips again and blew hard. We didn't look but looked down giggling.

"let's go out side." Said Less

we eagerly followed and went and hid behind a shrub, right where the boys and the other people were standing. We could only see Sirius.

"blow now!" I said

she blew hard and I could see Sirius scratching his ear with his paw.. Then he stopped and started walking to our shrub.

"uh, uho. Busted." Said Saraan

Sirius got over to us and growled. He bit Less'srobe sleave and pulled her out of the bush. We followed. For one last measure she blew the whistle again, and now we could see that Sirius wasn't the only the only one affected.

(Remus's POV)

A terible ringing was going through my ears, and when Sirius went behind the bushes I saw the culprit.

"Nice Less, real nice." I managed to say as soon as the ringing went a way.

But Less wasn't paying attention. She was stairing at the kid named Tommy. I looked over and saw that he had his hands to his ears too.

"Less what was that?" I asked 

"A dog whistle." She said "Sirius get off!"

"you," I said pointing at Tommy "the only way you could have heard that was if you were a dog, wolf, or a… werewolf." I gasped

"He's a muggle werewolf!" yelled James "I remember we learned in D.A.D.A different side effects from the bite. That's why his eyes were yellow."

Tommy was scanning us with his eyes, "what are you talking about, different side affects?"

"sorry about the whistle." Said Less getting up.

"how'd you know about werewolves?" asked Lorie.

We smiled "oh you have no idea." Said Saraan.

"what do mean?" he asked.

"answer us first." I said "are you a werewolf?"

Tommy looked at Merton.

"they're 23 years in the past," said Merton "it couldn't hurt to tell them the truth."

(Less POV)

"well yes or no?" I asked impatiantly. "that was a dog whistle."

"fine the answer's yes." He answered.

"yes?" gasped Lily.

"jee our lives get weirder and weirder every day don't they?" sighed Sirius.

"what?" questioned Merton.

"it's really confusing." Said Remus

"trust me we can take it." Said Lorie.

"you say you're from the future?" I asked.

"the year 2000. and we told you the truth, now we deserve one."

"do you have a time turner, or something?" I asked

"Less don't be dense they're muggles." Said Sirius

"well?" said Tommy

"well what?" asked Lily.

"well what's going on here?" he asked.

My friends and I looked at each other and started to laugh.

"they're shycos!" muttered Merton.

"hey!" yelled Sirius.

"will you please just tell us what's happening here?" interupted Lorie.

(Lories POV)

"will you please just tell us what's going on?" I asked.

"we can't." said the small boy Peter.

"why not?" asked Tommy.

"because we can't!" yelled Sirius

"yeah we can." Said James.

"What!" yelled Remus

"they're from 23 years in the future! Remember."

"oh!" said Peter.

"should we tell them?" asked Remus nervously.

"couldn't hurt, then we can try sending them back home."

"ok," said Lily, "here goes…"

"Well heres a quick synopsis of our lives," sais Sirius " we're wizards and witches and that castle is our school it's called Hogwarts. We're all 15. and the village down the road is called Hogsmead, but it's an all wizarding community. Our friend Remus here is a werewolf, and James, Less, Peter, our other friend Maxis and I are animagi who visit him on the full moon. Lily's also an animagi, because I tricked her into drinking the potion. I can turn into a dog, James a stag, Peter a rat, Less a cheetah, Maxis a dog, and Lily a deer. Amazing isn't it? Oh yeah you've got a really slim chance of getting of here because right now no one can get out of the school or in because of the dark wizard Voldemort." 

when he was done he crossed his arms, plastered a humoungus smile on his face and raised eyebrows as if daring us to believe him. Meanwhile my friends and I were wide-eyed jaws dropped down.

"they took that well." whispered Saraan.

"you want some more detail?" asked Less sweetly.

"no that's enough thanks." Said Merton.

(Merton's POV)

"Merton why did you do this?" moaned Tommy.

"are you kidding?" I yelled "this is so cool!"

"right Merton."

"ah guys," said Remus "we're going back up to the castle. It's our first night back and classes start tommorow."

"wait you can't just leave us here." I cried.

"uh, yeah technicly we can." Said Sirius.

"any idea of where we should go?" asked Tommy.

(haha- cliffhanger! Ok, this story is so stupid and son insane that until I get ten reveiws I'm not posting the next part. I'm so sorry that this is so stupid and I'm not working on my good fics. And another thing I wrote this last year so it's not one of my "best")

-Kendra Black (aka Aphi Black)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Two

(A/N- ok I don't have ten reviews but I couldn't help my self. I had to post this. It's just so stupid. I mean I think the show is so incredibly dumb! (No offense to those crazed Big wolf on Campus fans out there. I used to be one of your kind, but then I read HP and The PoA, and discovered the wonderful Remus Lupin). I mean really what kind of kid lives I a town named "Pleasantville", has a total geek/hottie for a best friend (yeah I have a crush on Danny Smith), a championship kick-boxer for a girl-friend (or did they break up?), has so much freedom that he's just allowed to roam around his town at night and his parents either don't care or don't notice, has a father that's a mayor, has a mother that's the town "celebrity", kicks monster butt every episode, is werewolf, and on top of that is able to keep up his total "coolness" status at school? Can you answer that? I mean I can barely get B+'s at school and keep writing Fan-fics. So who does Tommy Dawkins think he is? And another thing Remus Lupin makes a much better werewolf than Tommy does, and he has better friends. Do you see Tommy turning into a real wolf? Do you see his friends becoming animagi for him? No you don't! Also Remus's experience is so much more emotional than Tommy's! Tommy has it **_way _**to easy! He should at least experience some pain! Remus screams every time he transforms! Tommy does some weird face thing, and looks like he should be in a mental hospital. Remus is also a wizard! That gives him a big boost in the popularity contest. Tommy's a plain old muggle. Tommy also really needs to get rid of those corny lines he says every time he's about to go into a battle. Remus can't talk when he's a werewolf! Ha! I mean ok those lines are what ruin the show. It could be decent. Back to the friend's thing, Tommy needs friends like Sirius, and James. Merton and Lorie are so not like that. For one thing Merton is annoying! Lorie was into Tommy at first because he was a werewolf. That is so not like Sirius and James. Then there was that total flake Stacy. She just got on my freakin' nerves. She should have figured out that Tommy was a werewolf. It was right under her nose. If Lily had been that dumb or that flaky she and James would have never gotten together (and no people this is not an essay and will end soon).

There's also Dean. What kind of self absorbed lump sits on the freakin' couch all day watchin' the freakin' television? Oh my gosh! Sirius, James, Remus, not even Peter would have even thought of doin' something like that!

And what happened to the traditional werewolf thing? You know you only transform on full moons? Tommy can just "wolf out" when ever he feels like it! And getting chased by evil werewolves who want to make Tommy one of them, please!! That just gives good werewolves like Remus a bad name. And I'm sure that all the evil werewolves out there look like! monks Give me, a break!!! And you don't see Remus "wolfing out" in public places, now do you? Ha! ***Author takes long breath!* **Any way in conclusion Remus Lupin makes a hell of a better werewolf than Tommy Dawkins does. So there!

Ok I'm done now. I've ranted and raved enough I think. Now onto the story…)

(Merton's POV)

"Can you just tell us some place where we can stay?" I asked once more

the seven witches and wizards looked at each other.

"come on." Sighed Remus. "Sirius back us up."

Sirius nodded and turned back into a dog. Then the others led us over to a moving tree.

"Whoa!" yelled Lorie.

"Peter." Said James.

"Oh yeah." Peter turned into a rat and climbed the stump of the tree. Suddenly it froze. Peter turned back to human and climbed down a hole at the base the tree. We all followed. It took about 20 minutes to get down the passage.

(Tommy's POV)

The little house that they left us in was totally torn up. they'd said they'd be back in the morning.

"so Merton," said Lorie "when's the portal gonna open up?"

"Well…" Merton thought for a second, and then came up with a brilant answer "I don't know."

I sighed. "Ugh, so we'll be here, for awhile. Did they say why this place looked like this?"

"They really didn't tell us a lot." observed Lorie. "They did say though we'd better find a way to get home by Wednesday."

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday."

"Well Merton you have three days to get us home. Start working." I told him.

(Sirius's POV)

Back in the castle we pondered what to do about our "guests". 

"Well in theroy some one should take them dinner." Said Lily.

We all looked at each other.

"Less can do it." Concluded Remus.

"Why me?" she grumbled.

"you owe Sirius and I for the dog whistle this afternoon."

"I said I was sorry."

"You can go after dinner." I told her. "Final."

"I hope they leave by Wednesday." Said Saraan. 

"We all do." Grimaced Remus.

The bells rang.

"Dinner." Said Lily. "we should go."

Dinner was great. James and I put some shrinking solution in the Slytherins pies. Snape wasn't a cute baby either.

(Less's POV)

After dinner I quickly walked outside to the whomping willow. Peter had followed me as a rat so I could get through.

"Thanks." I whispered as he ran off.

I slipped down the hole and ran with the tray of food in my hands. At the end of the passage I opened up the trap door, And climbed out.

"Here I…" I started "Damn!" 

I must have scared them because Tommy had turned into a werewolf when I came up.

"ok, um… I just brought you food."

"didn't know." said Lorie.

"trust me, no one will come in here. Every one thinks it's haunted, but it's just R…" I stopped not wanting to give to much a way.

"What?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing, but anyway here's some food."

Tommy changed back to human and I decided to leave.

"Oh," I said over my shoulder "don't leave this house. There're beds upstairs and down here, so you can sleep."

They nodded.

"ok bye."

(A/N-MORE LATER.)

-APHI BLACK


End file.
